2012 Talladega 300 (BabyTV Racing)
Only Win95 editing this! The 2012 Talladega 300 is a BabyTV race known for every racer crashing and they get the flu after Yum Yum makes a huge fart. Transcript (1812 Overture plays) Baby Butterfly: I passed fifteen racers. Whoa......help! Who put this oil can right here!!! Pink Puzzle Piece: Whoa... Oh no! GASK ITS THE BAD TIME CRASH! Girl (What a Wonderful Day): Oh no! Looks like Baby hits an Oil Can, and Pink hits him, causing all racers to be involved in this crash!!!! Boy (What a Wonderful Day): THIS IS SO HISTORIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All racers: Whoa....help!!! Ouch... (Yum Yum makes a huge fart, causing everyone to vomit.) Charlie: BLEHHHH! (Piz then poops and they vomit even worse) Caterpillar: BLEHHHHH! Girl: Looks like two gross things are happening. Number 1, farting. Number 2, poop. This is so gross! Hungry Henry: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! Baby Butterfly: Ouch! Whoa...HEY! (He hits the oil can again and flips over Goorie) Goorie: Help!!!! Mouse: Butterfly mascot... (Baby Butterfly lands on the ground on four tires) Bam Bam: Watch it... Whoa... HELP, BUTTER!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Hits the wall at 34g force) Bam Bam: Ouch! Kenny: That's got to hurt... Baby Butterfly: I agree with you there, Kenny! Goorie: AAAAH! Kenny: HERE COMES GOORIE! (Goorie hits Kenny and both kangaroos flip over 54 times) Pop: AAAAAHHHH! (Pop vomits and is bumped by Piz. Both flip over 76 times) Little Lola: OUT OF MY WAY! Wooly: AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! Mick: NOOOOO!!! Yellow Bee: HOLY (Seal Bark) THIS IS- BARK BARK BARK! Pink Puzzle Piece: GASK IIIIITS THE TRACK TIME TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-OOF! (Fast Frank flips 12 times) Ladybug: LOOK OUT, TRAIN! Train from Tricky Tracks: FOX, DO SOMETHING! (tries to whistle, but Fast Frank bumps her, causing her to crash) (Everyone lands on wheels, except Fast Frank who lands upside down on fire) Charlie: NO, DON'T TAKE ME OUT, COACH! I CAN STILL RACE EVEN IF I VOMIT! BLEHHH! Frank: Freddie? Where's my train? Racers Get The Flu Baby Butterfly: Uh oh, looks like- ACHOO! (explodes) I blew up. Tricky Tracks Train: ACHOO! ACHOO! Does anybody have something? (Fox brings a piece of cardboard paper) Tricky Tracks Train: ACHOO! (blows up on fire) AAAH! I AM ON FIRE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Hungry Henry: ACHOO! (sucks Chilli like a vacuum, swallows the whole thing, hiccups, flies away and blows up) Charlie: NUMBERS, LETTERS, HELP ME! Letter B and Number 9: COMING! Charlie: ACHOO! (sucks 1 million Chilli and hot sauce, swallows it all, gets the hiccups, flies 8 billion feet higher than the moon and makes a Mega Tsar Bomba. Charlie falls and lands. When he lands, he explodes and dies. He then comes back to live.) Charlie: Where am I? Mick: ACHOO! (explodes) Bam Bam: ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO! (eats 17 zillion chili, 6 billion hot sauce, and 13 sour apples. He hiccups and flies 6 million feet higher than Charlie. Then makes a 999 6000 times worse explosion than Charlie's and dies instantly when he flew. He then comes back to life plus he does not remember anyone until his 6-hour eye test with electric sunglasses.) Girl: OMG OMG! At the Hospital All the BabyTV Racers: Where are we??? Doc McStuffins: At the hospital. You all had severe damage. You all need 2 months of recovery. Caterpillar: This is NOT GREAT!!! We were all in the same ward. ACHOO! (destroys Doc's computer and blows up) (A few moments after the doctor left) Oliver: Ouch! My roof hurts!! Charlie: I am still so booger colored!!! You truly cannot take me out, because I can still race even if I'm booger colored! ACHOO! (explodes) Baby Butterfly: And it's all thanks to the farting and pooping of Piz and Yum Yum! Plus we have the flu! ACHOO! (explodes)